Artificial wavemaking device ordinarily utilizes an air-blower drived by an electromotor to generate waves. Prior to this invention, a similar technique, for example that used in wavebuilding swimming pools, generally makes use of a high pressure air-blower to blow or draw air periodically in a given frequence to form waves. If the area of a pool is about 700 m.sup.2, an air-blower having output power of 165 kw is required. Said device has high energy consumption and requires great investment, so it is not suitable for aquatic breeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,355 to Mark L, Kreinbihl et al. discloses an artificial wavemaking device comprising a motor, an air-blower, a four-way air directional valve assembly, pipes and wave chambers. However, the wave generated by said device is still based on the method of forced vibration. Therefore, said device has to be provided with an air-blow of great output power, and the cost of the device is still high.